The assembling of connectors both on land and underwater is a necessary function during marine vessel operations. When handing cables for example, it is imperative to avoid abrasion, crushing, twisting or kinking. It is known to use strap wrenches to assemble cable connectors. However, this known method of assembly, although effective, also presents difficulties because the strap wrench method may sometimes be difficult to operate. If used improperly, the strap wrenches apply opposing torsion forces on the connector moldings cause the connector pins to bend, which damages the connector and allows the connector to leak. In cables for example, kinks and bends cause increased voltage standing wave ratio and signal loss during system operation. It is desired to have a tool for assembling connectors without the undesired effect of producing torsion forces that damages connector moldings.